


Apollo

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Half Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: A god walks into a cafe...
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Writuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 8: Luminous

Grantaire stared as if transfixed at the man who had wandered into the Musain – at his luminous golden hair, rich earthen skin, and eyes that seemed to reflect back the earth itself. As if the god Apollo had come down from the sun himself and he… was friends with Courfeyrac?


End file.
